Duelo
by marie1806
Summary: En una isla occurió un duelo. Al anochecer, los tripulantes del Sombrero de Paja buscan a su capitán. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Y que estará por ocurrir?


Las sombras crepusculares empezaban a llenar el aire. Lo que antes había sido un hermoso bosque ahora era una tierra yerma, cubierta de los restos de lo que había sido una gran batalla. Ya no se oía el ruido de los pájaros. Ahora, solo quedaban cenizas.

Una persona caminaba lentamente por aquel lugar mirando atentamente hacia todas parte, como buscando algo entre la destrucción. Miraba mecánicamente, su vista, cansada ya, se limitaba a inspeccionar. A lo lejos oía las voces de sus compañeros, que poco a poco se iban retirando.

De repente, algo salto a su mirada por sobre los escombros de la lucha. Allí estaba tendido, inerte en el suelo. Se acercó a paso rápido, pensando que, tal vez, necesitara atención médica pero nada más verlo se dio cuenta. Tenía aquella sonrisa que todos ellos tan bien conocían. Aquella sonrisa, la misma que años atrás había enseñado en la tierra del comienzo y el fin, ahora la muerte la había helado para siempre en sus labios.

Una lágrima corrió por su rostro, limpiando el polvo y la sangre. Levantó con cuidado el cuerpo, ya sin vida, del que había sido su mejor amigo y al sentir su piel fría, lo estrechó contra su pecho y empezó a llorar. Recordó lo que le había dicho a Kuma años atrás y se sintió culpable, prefirió que hubiera sido él en lugar de su capitán. Pensó que el título que había recibido hacía poco había sido totalmente inútil. No importaba cuán fuerte era, al final no pudo proteger aquellos sueños que los guiaban a todos ellos.

No supo cómo, con qué fuerza, pudo llegar hasta donde estaban sus compañeros. El camino se le había hecho inmenso, no por el peso del cuerpo que llevaba entre sus brazos, sino por el que arrastraba en su alma. Tropezaba a cada paso porque las lágrimas no le dejaban ver el camino.

La tripulación se encontraba sentada, en silencio mientras Chopper curaba sus heridas, dando tiempo para volver a ir a buscar a Luffy. No les quedaba casi ninguna esperanza pero aún así era preferible creer que estaría bien, como siempre lo había estado. Levantaron la vista al ver la silueta de Zoro. Sanji iba a lanzarle una pulla pero se le heló la frase en los labios. Venía con aquel que estaban buscando, lo traía entre sus brazos. La esperanza terminó por disiparse de sus corazones al ver las lágrimas de aquel que nunca lloraba mientras, mirando al cielo, decía:

-Llegamos tarde- Depositó suavemente el pequeño cuerpo sobre el césped y se cubrió los ojos mientras lloraba.

Todos habían reaccionado más menos igual: Robin negaba con la cabeza y se tapaba con ambas manos la boca. Nami arrodillada, hundía su cara en la hierba empapándola de lágrimas. Franky lloraba como nunca lo había hecho. Brook se había caído, sin poder creer aquello. Sanji estaba agachado con las manos enredadas en el pelo llorando. Usopp sacudía el cadáver por los hombros, diciéndole que se dejara de bromas mientras Chopper intentaba tomarle el pulso una y otra vez, sin poderse resignarse a la verdad

\- Maldición, ¡él lo sabía! ¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar! ¡Lo hizo por nosotros!- dijo Sanji

Zoro se arrodilló a su lado, le quitó el sombrero, lo puso sobre su pecho y acarició un momento su pelo negro. Los demás se sorprendieron un poco ante el gesto de su compañero, que no era una persona exactamente dulce, pero comprendieron el sentimiento de él, que fue el primero en unirse y siempre el primero en estar dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por su capitán.

-Chopper, ya es suficiente.- el renito empezó a llorar, soltándole la mano. Zoro se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de acariciar el pelo negro ni mirar la sonrisa pero sin tener más lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Es que acaso no sirvió de nada lo duro que entrenamos? –Dijo Usopp llorando abrazado a sus rodillas- ¿Qué será de nosotros ahora?

Nadie quería pensar en lo último, nada volvería a ser igual. La persona que mantenía unida a aquella tripulación pirata ya no estaba más. Francamente él era lo único que los había llevado a abandonar sus vidas y sin su presencia….

Así pasaron toda la noche, en silencio, sin que palabras mediaran entre ellos. No había alguien que fijase el rumbo, el barco se dejaba mecer suavemente por las olas, como preso también de la tristeza. Era un dolor demasiado grande, demasiado intenso, tan real que no podía ser cierto. Ya nadie tenía más lágrimas, pero no les quedaba fuerza suficiente para moverse. No podían dejar de pensar que aquello era una pesadilla. No tenían la voluntad ni el deseo de dejarlo ir, ya que él nunca dejó de luchar por ellos. El amanecer se acercaba cuando Zoro se puso de pie, con la mirada fija en el vacío

-Ya es hora- Nadie lo miró, ni esperó ningún asentimiento- Tenemos que despedirnos

Habían decidido hacerlo igual que con el Going Merry. Con suma delicadeza lo pusieron en un pequeño bote el cual echaron a la mar.

Zoro había encendido una pequeña antorcha pero, al intentar acercar su mano para finalmente despedirlo para siempre, su mano tembló, dejando caer la tea y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-No…esto no es posible- Sus compañeros, que igual lloraban, se quedaron estupefactos al ver la escena: Luffy había abierto los ojos y miraba confundido a su alrededor

-¿Chicos? ¿Por qué están llorando todos?

No hizo falta ni pensarlo: Todos se arrojaron al bote, radiantes de alegría, llorando y lo cubrieron de abrazos y lo besaron hasta casi asfixiarlo. Luffy se reía, todavía un poco extrañado por la reacción de sus camaradas

-Pero, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes? ¡Parecería que me hubiera muerto!


End file.
